¿Porque actuan tan raras?
by UltimateSTH
Summary: Debido al viaje en el tiempo, un Lincoln de 7 años en el futuro se encountra en el presente, se pone a chatear con su yo joven. Ligero Loudcest, el dibujo es mio (perdon por la mal calidad)


**Lincoln:Esto es un fanwork no oficial, por mas que te guste te recomiendo ver el contenido oficial para entender a los personajes, disfruten...**

**Hey, finalmente lo dije en español...**

* * *

-¿Así que vivo solo en el futuro? ¿Con mi propio trabajo y casa?-

-De hecho es un apartamento, pero si-

-¿Y empiezo a dibujar mis propios comics? ¿con la ayuda de mis amigos?-

-Sip, en mayoría es Clyde quien me ayuda, pero los demás ponen de su parte de vez en cuando, les gusta mas vernos trabajar-

-...¿Tuve alguna pareja?

-Nah, me dio pereza conseguir alguna, mantener una relación cuesta mucho trabajo, es injusto para ellos...ademas, soy feliz soltero, puedo hacer lo que se me plazca-

-¿Y como es la vida viviendo solo y soltero?

-Es algo difícil tratar de mantenerse a uno mismo y con sus estudios, pero a la vez tienes paz, tener tu propio dinero para gastarlo en lo que tu quieras y como ya dije, hacer lo que quieras...Como andar en ropa interior el tiempo que se te dé la gana en tu apartamento-

-¡No puedo esperar a crecer!-

-Cálmate, no todo es lindo, hay cosas que no son tan buenas de crecer en nuestro caso…-

-¿Como cuales? Capaz si estoy preparado podría prevenir esas cosas-

-Creo que eso es suficiente unidad masculina mayor preadolescente y unidad masculina mayor adolescente, si siguen así podrían cambiar la línea temporal-

-Lisa por si no lo sabías, las líneas temporales cambiaron hace rato, la mia del momento en que viaje y la de ustedes el momento en que llegue y toque algo-

-...Bueno...yo desarrolle un método para volverlas a la normalidad…-

-Ok Lisa, ve a empezarlo, no tienes que fingir que ya lo tenias yo ya te conozco, tratare de no cambiar mucho las líneas del tiempo-

Y Lisa se fue a trabajar.

El Lincoln del futuro solo se puso cómodo en las sala de estar, con los pies sobre la mesita, mientra que el Lincoln del presente estaba sentado junto a él, admirando.

No esperaba un viaje al pasado, él estaba allí en su apartamento como siempre cuando de repente Rusty y Zack aparecieron para pedirle que probara su último experimento.

Desde hace un tiempo, ellos dos se habían interesado en la ciencia, bueno en majoria Zack, Rusty era su asistente de laboratorio.

El punto era que tenían que probar la máquina del tiempo, o el chronotron como le llamaban, se ponían bastante molestos cuando le llamaba máquina del tiempo.

El experimento fue un éxito, fue enviado 7 años al pasado...Y tiene que esperar allí por un tiempo ya que hay problemas para regresarlo.

Asi que decidio ir con la Lisa del pasado para ayudar a Rusty y Zack de su tiempo, ya que ella es la única de sus conocidos en este tiempo con la inteligencia para ayudarlo (sus dos amigos no desarrollan su inteligencia hasta años después).

Claro, Lisa tampoco era tan buena con sus experimentos como sus amigos en su tiempo, es más ella era peor en esta época, sus experimentos valen mierda la mayoria del tiempo, literalmente explotando en su cara.

Pero no tenía muchas opciones que digamos.

Mientras que Lisa trabaja en una forma para llevarlo devuelta, los demás estaban curiosos por como era el futuro.

Debía admitir que le dio nostalgia, ya hace 4 años que dejó de vivir aquí (se marcho de aquí más joven que sus hermanas mayores), visitaba y todo pero esto era básicamente el pasado.

Trato de evitar decir mucho de su futuro a sus hermanas, no por cambiar el futuro pero en vez porque no quería quebrarlas tan pronto.

Ellas tenían grandes sueños y esperanzas solo para...Bueno en realidad no estan mal, estan en el mismo lugar que el, decente pero inferior a muchos.

En mayoría se la pasaban algo aburridas con la vida que terminaron, a veces hasta cabreadas.

Pero bueno, eso ya no es mucho su problema, sus hermanas son mujeres grandes capaz de hacer sus propias decisiones.

Hay 2 de sus hermanas que actuaban raro...bueno raro para ellas.

-¿Aparte de mis hermanas, como estan mis padres y mis amigos?-

-Nuestros viejos están bien, Mamá pudo convertirse el la escrita que siempre deseaba y Papa aun sigue con su restaurante, a los dos les va bastante bien y ya no tienen problemas con el dinero con sus nuevos trabajos y con menos personas en la casa- Era más fácil hablar de sus padres sin torcer la verdad un poco, ya que ellos fueron exitosos como deseaban, lo mismo va para sus amigos-Clyde está estudiando para ser psicólogo ya que quiere seguir los pasos de la Doctora López, Stella es CEO de una compañía, Liam sigue trabajando en la granja, Zach y Rusty se dedican a la ciencia, es por ellos que estoy aquí de hecho-

El joven Lincoln estaba sorprendido de cómo sería el futuro de el y sus conocidos, no era nada del otro mundo como el se lo imaginaba, pero no le importaba mucho, era genial saber de ello y hablar con un yo del futuro.

El joven cabeza de nieve miró a sus alrededores y noto algo, el cabeza de nieve adulto miro donde él y vio a Lucy en las sombras y Lynn haciendo ejercicio mientras los miraban a ellos 2 de una forma rara.

-¿Lucy Y Lynn siguen actuando de forma rara en el futuro?- Lo dijo en voz baja para mantener la conversación entre ellos.

-Pues actúan de forma diferente en el futuro, pero siguen actuando más raras que los demás-

Lucy y Lynn tendían a actuar raro, siempre haciendo unas gestos raros, trataban de quedarse con Lincoln todo el tiempo que podían, a veces se molestaban porque estaban con otros chicos o chicas y decian "Te amo" varias veces...tambien hacian actos raros.

Las del futuro a veces actuaban igual, pero la mayoría del tiempo estaban cabreadas contra él, todas sus hermanas estaban cabreadas por no cumplir sus sueños, pero en mayoría era contra el mundo entero, lo de Lucy y Lynn estaba dirigido específicamente a el.

Muchas veces le dijeron ignorante o estúpido, lo cual era algo gracioso viniendo de ellas.

Aun asi, no sabia que pasaba por la mente de esas dos.

-¿Qué crees que le pasa a ellas dos entonces?- Preguntó el joven Lincoln.

El Lincoln adolescente lo pensó detenidamente, ellas le estaban dando todas estas señales raras, parecía como cosas que los hermanos no hacían…

Eso significa…

-Capaz quieren que consigamos una novia o novio- Dijo el Lincoln del futuro, no sonaba muy seguro la verdad.

El Lincoln del presente asintió la cabeza, tenía sentido para el.

...Las 2 hermanas del presente golpearon su cabeza contra la pared en signo de frustración.

...MIentras que las 2 hermanas del futuro sintieron las ganas de cortarse las venas, no sabían porque.

-¿Lucy, ese hechizo de control mental funciona?-Preguntó la Lynn adulta, gruñendo.

-Más le vale-

* * *

_**Eh, estaba aburrido y queria hacer algo loudcest...mas o menos**_

_**Capaz pueda hacer una sequela con lemon, quien sabe, depende de la recepcion**_

_**Disfruten**_


End file.
